If The Avengers Had Kids
by UnseasonedTurkey
Summary: If the Avengers had children, and what they would do.
1. If Steve Rogers had a kid

**If Steve Rogers had a kid**

"Dad! I don't wanna go!" Whined Arrian Rogers, shoulders slouching and trying to use her puppy dog eyes on her father but to no avail.

"I know Arrian, but you have to." Steve said gently, placing Arrian's lunchbox in her backpack that was bigger than her.

"Can't I just skip today?" Arrian pleaded, looking into her fathers eyes.

"It's your first day of Second Grade. You have to be enthusiastic about this sweetheart." Steve told her.

She brushed a piece of short blonde hair away from her bright blue eyes, giving her father one last pleading look before allowing him to lead her to his car.

"Have a good day Arrian!"

"If anyone bullies you tell me! I'll kick their ass!"

Natasha and Bucky called out to the duo, smirks on their faces.

Arrian waved goodbye before climbing into her father's truck, setting her backpack on the floor of the truck.

Steve climbed into the truck, starting the engine and buckling up. He looked over to his daughter who still has a sad look on her face.

He tilted her chin up towards him and smiled lightly at her. She found it hard not to do the same.

"You're going to be ok, okay? If you don't want to be there anymore tell the teachers, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said caringly.

She nodded and smiled a little bigger when her father placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Buckle up. We're going to be late." He said, pulling out of the Avengers garage and driving off to Midtown Elementary.

When they arrived, the nervousness in Arrian's gut was nauseating. She gulped, looking at all the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th graders running into the school.

Steve parked his truck, cutting the engine and unbuckled Arrian and him.

He got out, closing his door and opening Arrian's. He took her hand and helped her out, but she didn't let go of his hand, enjoying the sense of comfort it brought.

They walked in through the school doors, everyone whispering behind their hands.

' _Is that Captain America!?'_

 _'Who's that girl next to him?'_

 _'Woah Captain America has a daughter?!'_

Arrian turned her eyes towards the white marble floors that shined from the artificial lights from the ceiling.

Steve squeezed Arrian's hand softly. She squeezed back, moving closer to her father.

They walked down the hall and into the principals office, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers! Take a seat, both of you please." Mrs. Morton said, sitting down at her desk.

"So, we have your daughters schedule ready for her. Also, we thought since it's her first time here, we could get one of the 2nd graders to show to each classroom." Mrs. Morton said happily.

"Um yeah, that'd be great Mrs. Morton." Steve said, taking his daughters schedule in his hands.

 _Morning Meeting: 9:00 A.M.—10:00 A.M._

 _ELA: 10:00 A.M. —11:00 A.M._

 _Science: 11:00 A.M. —12:00 P.M._

 _Lunch: 12:00 P.M. — 12:30 P.M._

 _Recess: 12:30 P.M. — 1:00 P.M._

 _Gym: 1:00 P.M. — 2:00 P.M._

 _Art: 2:00 P.M. — 3:35 P.M._

Steve read over the schedule over and over, memorizing each one.

"Ok, which class am I taking her to?" Questioned Steve.

"Room 405, down on the left." Mrs. Morton said, smiling sweetly at Arrian.

Arrian tried to return the smile, but it came at as a grimace. Her nervousness began increasing.

"Come on sweetheart." Steve said, taking Arrian's hand in his as he lead her out the door.

Arrian's bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to spill over her dimpled cheeks.

They stopped outside Arrian's door, the mahogany wood seemed taunting to Arrian.

Suddenly Arrian's sob broke the silence between the two. Steve immediately flew down to one knee, wiping away stray tears.

"Hey hey, it's ok. It's ok." He said, pulling his daughter close, kissing her forehead.

"Please don't leave me here." She brokenly whispered, clutching the fabric of her father's shirt desperately.

"I have to sweetheart. I'll pick you up at 3:35 alright. Try to make some friends. Don't let people pick on you alright. If anyone does, ignore them." Steve whispered in her ear, placing another kiss on her forehead before standing back up.

"What if they don't like me." Arrian said, wiping away stray tears with her palm. She was mortified at the thought of everyone avoiding her, her being the outcast, of her not having anyone to fill the lonely gap once her father left her for 6 hours.

"How could they not?" Steve said brushing away a lock of blonde hair. "You're an amazingly smart, sweet girl. Everyone will love you." Steve told Arrian, a soft look in his eyes.

He didn't want to do this. He wanted to take his daughter home and have Stark and Banner teach her everything they knew. He wanted to keep her safe. But he knew he had to do this, he had to let her interact with other people instead of just Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Bruce, and Tony.

"I love you." Steve said, placing one last kiss on her forehead before opening the taunting mahogany door, nodding at the teacher as his daughter walked inside, shutting the door and swiftly walking away from the spot where his daughter had looked so broken.

~ **Arrian** **POV** ~

Everyone was staring at me.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Class this is Arrian Rogers. Be nice like you have to everyone else ok?"

The class nodded eagerly, seemingly excited to get to know me. All except for one girl.

She had curled, dirty blonde hair that shone from the fluorescent lights, dark blue eyes, what looked like a designer dress, the fabric pulled tight across her waist and flowing out with red sequins like a ball gown that a princess would wear.

She looked me up and down before rolling her eyes in disgust, whispering to her friend with brown hair and eyes.

The brown haired girl looked at me happily, waving as she caught my eye. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

"Arrian, you can sit next to Lydia." The teacher said, pointing to the girl with brown hair. She smiled at me and waved.

I slowly make my way over to her, my red flower print dress with white lace trim brushing against my scrapped knees.

I sat down next to Lydia, placing my belongings on the table and looking down, suddenly interested in my dress.

"Alright class, my name is Mrs. Bell. I'll be your teacher for this year!" Mrs. Bell exclaimed excitedly, her eyes scanning over everyone.

As Mrs. Bell went over instructions for morning meeting, Lydia tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Arrian, as you already know I am Lydia, Lydia North." She stated boldly, her chest puffing out a little.

I giggled behind my hand, laughing at her silly antics. Maybe she could be my first friend.

"I'm sure you already know that I'm Arrian Rogers, I hope we can be friends." I said, my voice coming off as calm and collected.

"Alright everyone, single file line and then we'll head down to the meeting room!" Mrs. Bell said cheerfully.

Everyone raced to be in the front of the line, some tripping over chairs, others shoving their friends out of line so they could be first.

"Move out of the way Kelp Face!"

"Over my dead body Thunderhead!"

Two boys were head to head, one blond haired while the other had nice dark hair.

"Is their fighting I hear?" Mrs. Bell cooed, her aura giving off deadly vibes that made the two boys freeze.

"N-no Mrs. Bell!" They shouted, hugging each other fiercely. "We're best friends!"

The boy with dark hair looked at me and smiled.

He had sea green eyes, one missing tooth and a band aid on his cheek, giving off a cute, childish and mischievous demeanor.

The boy with blond hair had bright electric blue eyes and a small scar on his lip. He smiled politely at Lydia.

Lydia looked away and blushed while a smiled back.

When the two boys turned away, I lightly elbowed Lydia in the ribs. "You like him." I whispered.

Her face turned an even darker shade of red. "I do not!" She exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands. Suddenly she popped up, looking at me.

"Hm, Pietro seemed to take an interest in you." She said smirking. My thoughts drifted to the black haired boy, his cute smile, mischievous demeanor, beautiful sea green eyes.

My face suddenly turned bright red. I shook the thoughts out of my head and hid my face behind the white cardigan that I was wearing along with the dress.

I heard Lydia giggle as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the line.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

I was wrong.

School _fucking sucked._

Not even halfway through day was it good. I mean yeah Lydia stayed with me and all but still. It sucked.

Now I'm sorry for my profanity but I had to let that word out. God forbid if dad heard me.

Now here I am, waiting for a blue truck, surrounded by people I don't like. Just think. 189 more days of this bullshit until a whole other 190 days. Yay.

Finally, a blue pickup truck pulled into the parking lot. I didn't ever wait for him to get out.

"Drive." Was the first thing I said when I got in the car. I hurried to buckle up and once I did we were on our way back to the tower. (Tony bought it back)

Dad looked surprised to see me so rushed. But he obliged, pulling out of the school pickup line.

"So, I'll take it that today was bad?" My dad said cautiously, glancing at me.

"The worst." I said tiredly, playing with the hem of my dress.

He sighed and placed a hand in my hand, his calloused thumb running across my pale porcelain skin.

"Well, we can only hope tomorrow is better." He said, turning his attention back to the road, but his hand never left mine.

~ **At the tower ~**

When we walked out of the elevator door, Natasha and Bucky ran towards us.

Bucky scooped me up in a big hug and Natasha kissed my forehead.

"How was today?" Natasha asked.

"Did anyone pick on you?" Bucky questioned, his metal arm flexing.

"Today was fine and no one picked on me." I said blandly.

They must've noticed because their happy faces turned to a worried and slightly angry face.

Suddenly, Bucky smirked mischievously and looked at Natasha. Whatever he was planning Natasha caught in because she game me the same smirk.

They raced over to the couch with me still in their arms.

Bucky three my down on the couch and Natasha started to tickle me.

I burst out laughing and tried to ward off the fingers tickling me, but they wouldn't stop.

"A-Aunt Tasha, s-stop!" I giggled out. Suddenly Bucky started to tickle my neck, making me shriek with laughter.

"Uncle Bucky! S-stop it guys!" I said giggling.

This continued until dad decided to step in.

"Alright, alright, you had your fun. Now go warm up, we'll begin training in a couple minuets." Dad said.

Bucky and Natasha frowned but obliged, shuffling to the training room.

Dad walked over to me in big strides, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him too, burring my face into his shoulder.

"I love you." He said placing a kiss on my head.

I sighed, taking in his comfort, savoring every moment.

"I love you too."

 **Well that was fun. I think I'll do Natasha or Bucky next. If you want me to do someone else then leave suggestions, I could use them. Until next time!**

 **— XxQueen Of TeaxX**


	2. If Natasha had a son

She never expected this to happen.

Ever since she had graduated from the Red Room she was told she would never have children. She could have adopted, but with her status and how many enemies she has made, the child wouldn't have lasted a week.

Natasha Romanoff sat in front of a red haired child that gazed at her with bright green eyes.

The child— identified as male — swallowed nervously under Natasha's gaze. He started to fiddle with the hem of his plain black shirt.

"What's you name." She asked in the softest voice, brushing her thumb over his hand.

"I-I'm Rowan." He said, his voice gravely from the tears that began to burn his eyes.

Natasha noticed, her eyes widening as her voice went from professional to breaking down into soft motherly hushes as she slowly dragged the boy — no older than 6 — into her arms.

"I was so scared back there." Rowan said, his voice trembling as tears ran down his freckled cheeks. "They said I would become the next greatest soldier. That they would give me a metal arm and make me forget everything. I don't want to!"

Natasha let a tear slide down her face, her strong facade breaking, letting her emotions show for the little boy. She let out a choked sob as she held the boy closer, realizing that they were going to put him through the same tourture Bucky was put through.

"You're with us now, you're safe, you're with The Avengers. We'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe. I promise." She whispered to him, pressing her lips to his temple and carding her fingers through his curly red hair.

They stayed like that for another half hour until Rowan's cries softened to small whimpers and hiccups, until his breathing became even and his trembling stopped.

Natasha sighed and lifted Rowan up, carrying him like a newborn to her bedroom.

She laid him down on her bed, taking the stark white sheets —pun intended— and tucking them under his chin.

Before she left, she placed a delicate kiss to his forehead and brushed some red curls out of his face.

"спи спокойно, дитя мое." She whispered before quietly walking out of the room, the faint click of the door shutting was all that was heard.

~Line break~

"The DNA test shows that he is yours Romanoff. We already know you are incapable of bearing a child so we assume that he was created in a lab. Whoever made him must've gotten some of your DNA to make him. But if they used only your DNA then he wouldve been an exact replica of you. So I'm suspecting they used some of Barnes DNA also." Dr. Helen Cho told Natasha.

Natasha was partially listening, she was mostly focusing on how scared Rowan was, how much terror he had felt, how much terror _her child_ felt. She couldn't help but think of the whimpers that escaped him every time she stopped petting his hair.

"-Tasha! Hello? Are you feeling ok?" Helen asked, snapping her fingers in front of her face trying to gain her attention.

Natasha snapped out of the dark thoughts and focused on Helen. "Oh yes! Sorry. I was listening." She admitted, turning her attention back into Helen.

"Well, until I figure out who made him you can roam around with him. Oh, I also did a little check up on him and he seems to be perfectly healthy and fit. So don't worry about making him run to fast or walk to slow." Helen said, typing something on her Starkpad.

"And don't deny it, you knew your motherly instincts would kick in."

Natasha sighed and nodded her head, agreeing sheepishly.

"Alright, you can go now. I just wanted to give you an explanation. Have fun Natasha." Helen said, getting to work on finding out who made him.

Suddenly, a memory reappeared in her mind.

"HYDRA." She said, her voice a void of emotion.

Helen turned away from her Starkpad. "Pardon me?"

"HYDRA made him. Earlier today when I met him he rambled on about how these people were going to give him a metal arm and wipe his memory. That's exactly what Hydra did to Barnes."

And with that last sentence, Natasha walked out of the room. Leaving Helen with new information.

Natasha walked away, furiously wiping away tears as they made their way down her cheeks. Just the thought of Rowan, the thought of _her boy_ being turned into a killing machine sickened her.

Even though her and Barnes were killing machines, HYDRA had the decency to turn Barnes when he were older, not at fucking six years old.

She collided with a tall figure as she turned the corner, she made an effort to wipe away the stray tears but more kept coming, making her efforts futile.

She caught a glimpse of shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her own green eyes widened.

 _Bucky._

"Hey." She said, wiping away all of her tears, shoving down the sadness and worry, bringing back the Natasha everyone knew.

"Oh, hey." Bucky said, giving Natasha a small smile before noticing how her eyes were puffy and red, it took him a second to realize,

 _She was crying._

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, worry lining the edges of his words as his brow furrowed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." She said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

The two stood in silence before Natasha cleared her throat.

"I gotta go check on Rowan. I'll see you later Barnes." She said before walking away.

Bucky stood there, wondering if he should ask questions later or now. He decided on later seeing what shape Natasha was in.

"Whatever." He muttered before walking to the gym where Steve was.

~Line Break~

Natasha slowly opened the door to see Rowan's curls sticking up from under the white bedsheets, soft snores coming from him. Natasha smiled a bit before opening the door fully and walking over to him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and ran a hand through his curls. She took in the detail of his small button nose and freckled cheeks with dimples on either side of his face.

Natasha looked at the clock on the mahogany nightstand, it's dull colors reading 4:30 P.M. She decided that two hours and a half were fine for now. Besides, it was almost dinner.

"Hey Rowan, you ready for dinner?" She asked, lightly shaking him. Rowan opened his eyes to see Natasha sitting there, a motherly look on her face. Something he had never seen in Hydra before.

Rowan sat up yawning, remembering the mentioning of dinner. He hadn't eaten since he'd been rescued from Hydra, he could use a meal.

"Yeah sure." He said, rubbing his eyes with a balled fist. Hydra has only given him expired bread and some water when he was with them. Then some man in a black trench coat and an eye patch came in and took him. He was grateful, very grateful. But he had friends back there, but those friends did bad things. He couldn't decide who's side he should be on.

Natasha ran a hand through his tangled red locks and Rowan leaned into the touch, feeling a warm sensation build up in his chest. He enjoyed have Natasha play with his hair, it calmed him down, all of his stress melted away with every stroke.

"I heard you and that lady with black hair speaking. When you left I couldn't sleep so I tried to find you, so I walked all over the place and found you in there with her. She said something about you being my mom?" He asked, wondering if he would get an answer from her.

"Yeah, I guess I am you mom." Natasha said, a fluttering feeling erupting in her stomach at the word ' _mom_ '. She had always wanted to be one, but being unable to bear a child made that a little difficult. So she made sure that she was the best mother figure to Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.

"Can we eat now?" Rowan asked, looking up at her with his long lashes shading his green eyes. A lock of red hair fell into his face and Natasha brushed it back, smiling as she did so.

"Yeah. What do you want? Mac and Cheese? Pizza? We have everything." She said, walking towards the door with Rowan at her side. Rowan has never heard of these foods or even tried them. But Mac and Cheese did sound good.

"I'll have Mac and Cheese." He said, grabbing Natasha's hand and she led him into the kitchen.

When they entered the communal kitchen, they heard the sparking of wires and a curse following not a second after. They turned the corner to see the one and only Tony Stark standing there, working on a blender. The thing was smoking as Tony's hands moved quickly, attaching wires here and there, removing them whenever he needed to.

Tony sighed and frustration and decided to take a break, he turned around to see Natasha there, a disappointed look on her face with her arms crossed. And next to her stood a…kid?

"Hey, who's the little guy." Tony said, wiping his somehow oil stained hands on his old Black Sabbath t-shirt. Natasha saw the still smoking blender sitting on the counter. It released one last pitiful cough of smoke before the fire alarm went of.

"God damn it." Tony murmured, double tapping a small watch on his wrist. The watch instantly transformed into a red gauntlet, the machinery forming of his hand as the repulser grew live. He blasted the blender into dust and waved his hand around near the fire alarm, dispelling the rest of the smoke before Pepper could come up and give her husband and hour lecture on why he shouldn't build things in the kitchen.

"Well, kitchens all yours." Tony said before walking off to his lab. He had to make some improvements on the repulser because the metal that was supposed to form around his thumb didn't activate when he double tapped his watch.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove, heating it up as she grabbed a pot and filled it with water. She set that on the stove once it was filled to the right measurement and grabbed a box of Mac and Cheese

"Do you want milk?" She asked Rowan, he seated himself at the marble countertop. He answered yes as he started at the array of designs that littered the white and grey marble countertop.

After a couple minutes of waiting the Mac and Cheese was done, and Rowan loved it. Natasha grabbed her own spoon and took a small bite of the Mac and Cheese from his plate. Rowan glared at her playfully before Natasha scooped some cheese into her spoon and dipped it into Rowan's nose.

Rowan giggles as he tried to lick the cheese off but to no avail. Natasha found the sight cute as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his nose, successfully getting all the cheese off.

Before she could turn ash to throw the napkin into the garbage, Rowan grabbed a handful of cheese and threw it at Natasha's face. She gasped as the still warm cheese dropped down her cheek. Her face broke out into a grin as Rowan scurried off the stool and ran to the living room.

"Or you're gonna get it now." She called out to him, scooping the cheese of her face and into her hand as she chased him around the living room.

Little did they know that the Avengers were watching. Steve and Bucky has smiles on their faces as Tony recorded the whole scene. Pepper stood beside him and watched at the little boy shrieked with laughter as Natasha caught him and smeared the cheese onto his face.

Bruce, Sam, Vision, Clint and Wanda stepped out of the elevator to see the two playing with each other. Clint smiled softly at the two while Bruce broke out into a huge grin. Vision smiled slightly and Wanda watched the scene unfold. The boy reminded her of Pietro when he was younger, she hoped this boy would live to do great things.

Everyone sneaked back into the elevator before Natasha or Rowan noticed them. When they all left, Natasha walked back to the kitchen to get some wipes this time to clean off all of the cheese that stuck to them.

She squatted down and rubbed the wipe over Rowan's cheek, getting the cheese off in one swipe. Rowan grabbed one and cleaned some off of her nose. Natasha smiled as she let Rowan clean off her face with the wipes while she cleaned his.

After they were done, Natasha suggested a movie. Rowan nodded and ran over to the couch, plopping down with a blanket in hand. Natasha smiled and played The Jungle Book.

She held him tightly as he began to drift off, safe in her arms as Baloo sang about the bear nessecities of life. She to closed her eyes and held her son tight, burying her face into his apple scented hair.

"I love you mom." She heard Rowan murmur. Her heart exploded with fireworks. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she held Rowan tighter, kissing his temple.

"I love you too baby."

~End~

 **Well this was sweet. At least I hope you think it was. Um you can request who you want next and how you want it done or I can use my crappy ideas to created story's that you apparently love so yeah. See ya next time**

 **-Queen**


	3. If Bucky had a son

**Ok so tea. My friends have been doing this thing where they make accounts on Insta and pretend to be other people to troll me. So now I like 190% positive that these bitches are pretending to be one of my friends cousins girlfriend. Now this could be an actual person which actually makes it more interesting because she said that if I don't play along with her then she'll remove me from my friends and become a better me which is impossible because I'm like the biggest Marvel fan there is( not really) and I'm a huge book nerd. None of which "she" is. Anyway, she could never be me. Also she's brand new to Insta and copied one of my posts that had a caption "Bliss" and she's saying that I copied her. Also her bio is bbygirl which is another one of my Insta posts. Lmao. Now I'm ranting to my other friend about it and he doesn't believe them either so now I'm just kinda playing along with them. Lmao. I'll keep whoever is reading this updated on the tea sis.**

 **Also this is to JaliceJelsa4eva and Theodosia Burr jr.**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva:** Looking at the nicknames and the appearances, did Percy Jackson and Jason Grace make a cameo? Lol also this is pretty awesome.

 **Answer: Yes I intended for them to make a cameo and honestly I enjoyed writing those two in even if one is dead (Rip Jason Grace aka Staple Kisser/Brick Lover.)**

 **Theodosia Burr jr:** Can we possibly have a part 2 of chapter 2 I want to see Bucky find out about his kid.

 **Answer: I actually was just going to continue on with this and make Bucky have a daughter but after I read this comment it made much more sense for me to do your idea instead of mine so thank you for your opinion!**

 **Now yada yada storytime!**

 ** _* . • . : * Imaginary Line Break * : . • . *_**

Something seemed familiar to him about the red haired boy.

Maybe it was the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, or they way his broad shoulders looked, or his devilish smile. Either way, those were all things Bucky did.

He didn't find it creepy whatsoever, he actually found it comforting. This boy had somehow had Bucky wrapped around his finger without even communicating with him. Not that he'd ever admit this, but he felt a fatherly emotion whenever Rowan was near.

He stepped into the kitchen, a damp towel around his neck and a soaked grey tank top covering his torso. He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something decent to snack on. The soft thud of footsteps appeared behind him, they were light and soft, hardly making any noise. The steps of a child.

Bucky turned around, seeing a kid with red hair and bright green eyes. Those eyes met his and a dimpled smile appeared on the boys cheeks. Bucky smiled back warmly, a soft feeling blossoming in his chest from the grin.

"Hey Rowan." He said simply, finding an apple. He grabbed it with his metal hand, taking a huge bite out of it, almost eating it whole. This for some reason made Rowan laugh, his eyes crinkling as he did.

There. It was right there. That's exactly what Bucky looked like when he laughed. The sight made his heart melt, a feeling that he wasn't used to yet. But he enjoyed it.

"Hey kiddo, have you ever been outside before?" He asked, nodding his head towards the window, showing the snow coated buildings and ground. The streets bustling with people.

Rowan shook his head no, his eyes shining from the light. When they did, Bucky was able to notice a bit of blue in the green of his eyes. That confused him, wasn't he supposed to be an almost exact copy of Natasha?

He shook the thought away and grabbed his coat and a pair of gloves. "I'm going out to get some plums, want to come with me?" He asked, tying his longish hair into a bun, a few strands falling from it.

Rowan nodded excitedly, he'd never been outside before. Hydra had been focused on keeping him where he was for tests and experiments, which he was never awake for so he couldn't remember anything happening.

Bucky smiled and walked over to a closet that was randomly placed at the end of the hallway by the door leading to th elevator. He rummaged through it, looking for a coat that would fit him.

"I know Tony has a son and I know he used to have coats like this now where the hell is it?" Bucky murmured to himself, hands ripping through each coat, determining the size of each one as he did.

"Aha!" He cried, pulling out a small black coat that looked like a burnt marshmallow it was so full of stuffing. Bucky shrugged, knowing that it was made this way to keep out all cold. He also grabbed some shoes that would fit Rowan just fine.

"C'mere kiddo." He said, holding out the jacket for him. Rowan walked over to Bucky and he helped slip the coat on. Rowan waddled around with his arms suspended in the air due to the coats stuffing pushing them up.

Bucky laughed at the sight as he pulled off his sweaty grey tank top and pulled on a black shirt that was lying on the counter for some reason. It must've been Steve's because it fit Bucky's frame nicely. He pulled on his thin black coat and gloves.

"Oh wait you need socks." Bucky said to himself as he was about to walk out the door. He looked down at himself and sighed. "And I need pants." He said, looking at the black basketball shorts he had on.

"Alright, little adventure to my room." He said scooping Rowan up in his arms and walking down the hall to his room. He opened the door and closed it behind him as he made his way towards his dresser.

"Ok you need socks and I need pants." He murmured, searching through his drawers. A smirk appeared on his face when he found two pairs of socks and a pair of black jeans.

"Alright, sit down and I'll put these on and then I'll change." Bucky said, kneeling down as Rowan sat, lifting his foot as Bucky slid the socks on his feet. The socks were comically big and long on his feet, making Bucky chuckle. He slipped on the shoes and grinned smugly when he'd prediction of the shoes fitting Rowan's feet nicely became true.

He scurried to the bathroom as Rowan shrugged off his coat, stretching his arms and sighing as they cracked and popped in relief from being the the T position for like 5 minutes. Bucky came out a minute later with black jeans, a black tee, his hair still up in a small bun with strands framing his face, and black gloves and coat.

"Alright now we can go." He told Rowan, putting his coat back on and scooping him up, placing him on his shoulders. He walked into the elevator, slightly crouching as he walked so he wouldn't his Rowan's head on the wall.

He slid on his beat up black Converse that he had grabbed before entering the elevator, whistle a soft tune as they descended quickly. As they passed the fortieth floor Bucky realized he should've asked Natasha if it was alright to take her son.

Whoops.

He'd face the consequences, he doubted Hydra had let him explore at all while he was there. They certainly didn't do that for Bucky, they only allowed him to go outside for a mission, not to play in the flowers and braid his long hair like he was in a L'Oreal Paris commercial (not sponsored).

They reached the main floor and quickly walked outside, avoiding all eye contact as people nearby watched The Winter Soldier, former Russian assasin walk out the doors with a six year old on his shoulders. How ironic.

They headed down the street to the grocery store that was around 4 blocks away. Bucky enjoyed watching the snow fall as he walked 2 blocks in under 3 minutes. Rowan giggled as a snowflake fell on his nose.

They arrived at the store and Bucky headed towards the fruit isle, excited to get the plums and silently hoping that a man in a black cat suit with vibranium claws and a mission to murder him didn't pop out of no where. The last time that happened wasn't a fun experience.

With every step Bucky took, Rowan would ask, 'what's this?' And 'what's that?' as he continued through the isles. Bucky would answer his question with correct answers. Except for when he got to that one fruit that looked like a porcupine. No clue what the hell that was.

His mouth started to water when he saw the plump purple plums. He swallowed and grabbed about 5 or 6 for himself and grabbed a mango for Peter, knowing that he was allergic to them. He couldn't wait to see te look on his face when he gave this to the Spider-kid for his Christmas Present.

Bucky hurried towards the front of the store with Rowan still riding on his shoulders, giggling the whole way up to the self check out. Bucky checked out all his plums and the mangoes he got, bagged them, and headed towards the park.

New York was a tourist attraction for most, and a home for others. For Bucky in this case, it was the latter. Ever since he had came here from Wakanda he had felt at home again. Mostly because he had the boy from Brooklyn as a memento.

He picked Rowan up off his shoulders and placed him down.

"What is this place?" Rowan asked, marveling at the swings and slides and monkey bars. He saw all the other children playing. Boys with ratty clothes were having a snowball fight with girls in designer coats. The girls had an fierce gleam in their eyes and a true smile on their faces whilst the boys had childish eyes and mischievous grins.

"Central Park." Bucky said, smiling at the kids antics before getting a face full of snow. He looked over towards the kids who now had scared looks on their faces and one of the ratty boys had his hands behind his back.

Bucky set his grocery bag down and scooped up some snow, a grin on his face as he rolled up the snow into a ball. The kids caught on to what he was doing and scurried to make more snowballs. Bucky hurled one at the boy, successfully hitting his feet and feeling a sense of joy when the boy giggled.

The girls—who had surprisingly good aim for their age— threw their snowballs at Bucky, both hitting him in the face. He heard their loud laughter as he wiped the snow off his face. He heard new laughter and glanced over to see Rowan grinning like a maniac as he hurled snowball after snowball at the girls and boys, all of them doing the same thing.

Bucky snuck up behind Rowan and scooped him up, falling backwards into the snow, letting Rowan roll off of him and onto the snow. Bucky started to move his arms and legs, creating a snow angel. Rowan started to make on also, finding joy when the snow decorated his freckled cheeks.

After a good half hour Bucky decided to head back to the tower. God Natasha was probably worried out of her mind.

Rowan waved goodbye to the kids as Bucky scooped him back onto his shoulders and picked up his grocery back, starting his journey back to the tower.

The walk was calming, the snow has stopped and Rowan continued to marvel at the impossibly tall buildings with the most extravagant colors in awed silence. Bucky continued on his walk, feeling a fatherly sense when some man looked at Rowan for a second to long. He gave the man a hard "Winter Soldier" glare and the mans eyes instantly widened and he turned away. Bucky smirked at his reaction and continued on his walk.

They saw the tower at least one block away.

Bucky entered the tower with Rowan's eyes drooping. He smiled and took him off his shoulders, carrying him with his head on Bucky's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. Bucky wrapped Rowan's legs around his torso and placed his hands on his lower back to support his weight while he slept.

Bucky entered the elevator and rode up to the 65th floor where the communal room was at an alarming rate. Bucky could smell the faint scent of green apple and suspected that it was Rowan. The doors opened to reveal a pissed of Natasha in her silk bathrobe, her green eyes full of anger.

Bucky had one second to think, _shit,_ before Natasha snatched Rowan gently from his grasp and started to search his body for injuries. He she was certain that he wasn't harmed she spat an Russian a warning.

"Когда я кладу его, ты мертвец Бавнс."

 _"When I lay him down, you are a dead man Barnes."_

Bucky gulped and nodded as he watched her go, her red curls bouncing angrily as she stormed off with Rowan in her arms.

"Like she said Barnes, you're a dead man."

Bucky whirled around to see Tony standing there, a cup of coffee in his hands and dark circles under his eyes. Overall he looked like he hadn't slept in 3 days, which he probably hadn't. Oil coated his hands and shirt, a small streak of it on his tan cheek.

"When did you know Russian?" Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow as Tony shifted his feet and rubbed the nape of his neck, looking a little nervous.

"Well you know, Afghanistan was full of many languages. Plus, being there for three months in captivity can teach you things." And with that, Tony was gone, leaving tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Barnes swallowed again, a bitter taste in his mouth. What did Tony mean by Afghanistan and captivity. Was he kidnapped at one point?

Before Bucky could let his mind wander, Natasha was in front of him, cold fury laid in her green eyes. Her jaw was set tightly and her hands her in fists by her sides.

"Why exactly did you think it was a good idea to take _my_ boy out and not bother to tell me?" She asked maliciously.

"Hydra never let me outside," He began, casting his eyes down to the floor. "So I suspected that they didn't let him out either." Natasha's eyes softened and her tense shoulders relaxed, he continued on. "So I thought maybe letting him see what it's like out there it might give him some joy."

Her fists unclenched and her eyes lost their fury and were replaced by warmth. She nodded before wrapping her slender arms around her and burying her face and my neck. He sighed in relief that she wasn't going to kill him and wrapped his own arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder.

She squeezed him one last time before letting go, kissing him on the cheek and adjusting his coat before her eyes widened in realization.

"You don't know." She uttered.

He furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip and grabbed his hand, pulling me towards her room.

 **(God I keep accidentally writing in first person POV. If you see that mistake I'm sorry lol.)**

She quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed, tiptoeing as quiet as a cat. She paused at the side of the bed, looking at Rowan before turning to Bucky.

"Cho found out that they used some of your DNA to help created Rowan." She said in a quiet voice. "You are the father." She joked, her tone light and a smirk on her face.

Bucky face went slack as he looked at the boy in front of him, he knew when he saw the bule on his green eyes that it looked familiar. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looked at the boy, his boy, no, _their_ boy before them.

Bucky's hand found Natasha's and he intertwined them, squeezing her hand lightly before turning to her.

"Bedtime?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow. She smiled before slipping into her bed beside Rowan. Bucky shrugged off his coat and pants before slipping into the bed on the ther side of Rowan, his eyes meeting Natasha's once more.

"Goodnight." She whispered before curling into a fetal position, her body spooning Rowan's.

"Goodnight." He whispered back, wrapping his non metal arm around Rowan and his hand hold a loose yet firm grip on Natasha's arm, being sure to keep his metal one far away.

He finally had a family.

~Line Break~

 **Oh. My. Lord.**

 **Ok so basically I've had this draft for over two months lol sorry for the wait btw. And uh no I don't really ship WinterWidow but I feel like it fit the story best. But Stucky for the win ngl. Lol I will do any requests really, the only ones I don't really like doing ( but I'll do them for you anyway) are.**

 **\- Stony**

 **\- IronWidow**

 **\- Clintasha (not the biggest fan but don't mind it)**

 **\- FrostIron (is that how you spell it?"**

 **\- Thorki (why. Just why.)**

 **\- ElectricIron (I just created that. Deadass ((Thor and Tony))**

 **\- IronStrange (literally they met each other once and then bam, they have a relationship when Tony is already engaged to Pepper. ((No im not hating I just don't understand where it came from lol))**

 **\- Spideypool (Not hating I just really really _really_ dont like it. ((I don't wike it. - Chris Evans))**

 **Things I will do for fun and for requests are,**

 **\- Pepperony**

 **\- Stucky**

 **\- Steggy**

 **\- WinterWidow**

 **\- Thor and Bruce (idk why. After Ragnorak I just suddenly liked these two together. Also they won't be a main relationship, more like an off to the side thing))**

 **Yeah that's it. Bye.**

 **— You Know Who I Am**


	4. Sorry but not a chapter, Yeet

What. Should. I. Do.

Ok so I kind of want to do a Peter in Hydra story but like there are so many and I don't want to get Copyrighted and stuff like that.

But there's this one by Queen of Crystallopia who is literally the best writer I've ever, Well, read. Her Paint It Black series is phenomenal. I enjoy reading every bit of it. It's just, likysjraklhjatljmhjehsykl. That's how I feel when I read it. Lmao.

Anyway, so I was thinking of this story.

So Tony wanted his unborn child's name to be Morgan in Infinity War correct?

So

Instead of it being after Pepper's Uncle how about it's from someone who was originally with Hydra. Yes Peter is kidnapped by Hydra and all that Jazz. He becomes the Black Spider and is a basic assasin with the Crimson Spider (which is the title) and the Crimson Spiders name is Morgan. Some of you are ahead of me.

And yada yada bam a bad story that I think you'll love and if you don't. Ok.

Please comment what you want me to do and check out my other story's but at all costs please NEVER look at the Chaos Dragon shit. That was when I went through my anime stage and the writing is horrid, I've moved on to Marvel and I think my writing has gotten better and yeah that's it . Bye.


End file.
